Old, Corny Fairytales
by Usuian13
Summary: This is a sequel to 'So, do you wanna talk about it' Tom's parents decided to host a grand ball where they will pick Tom's fiance, but it doesn't happen. Tomco. Also, comments please.


Old, cory fairytales

The rain continues long after the bus is gone, Tom stays on place and looks for the little red lights on the back of the bus.

Tom looks up at the sky and questions the clouds for how long they plan to cry over the city, the thunders whisper they will drown the night.

He stares at the piece of paper that Marco gave him.

The paper was actually a 4x6'' notecard, one corner had been labeled with a yellow highlighter, and it was only slightly damp because of the rain.

The dark skinned young man sighs, if only that blank piece of paper could tell him more about Marco… but then again maybe this is for the best.

The thin scar in Tom forehead thickens and Tom feels his blood boil and warm up his wet skin. The brown of his skin lightens until it reaches its natural lilac color, two horns prone from the sides of his head and they grow until they are almost a feet tall, his hair burns red, and the scar in his forehead blooms long eyelashes.

Tom looks at the notecard, it looks so much blank-er when hold by his black claws.

Maybe is for the best that he won't see Marco again. Maybe the strange yet perfect memory would be enough.

Once Tom had finished morphing back to his demon self, he opens his eye. The world looks different to his third eye, new colors, old and new traces of paths, and so much more he doesn't yet understand. The demon's third eye tries to find Marco, while Tom searches with his free hand the silver bell he keeps on his hollow wrist. The demon looks around one more time, before concluding he can't find the human's trace, not with all this rain.

Maybe is for the best. What would Marco said if they see eachother again, Marco would think he is a creep.

Or worst Marco would understand why he is so mess up and why no light creature is able to love him.

The demon rings the bell and a black carriage pull by a long dead horse ascend from under the asphalt, the undead animal cries when the rain touches it but Tom only shuss it. The door that seems to be made of many and different skeletal arms opens, steps appear and the floor that it touches releases steam.

"Rain! Always rain!" The horse complains once the prince had entered the carriage.

At constract from the unwelcome exterior, the interior of the carriage is meant to be cozy with big thick pillows, flower pattern wallpaper, and ever burning candles.

The red hoodie that Marco had so generously offer Tom was not longer necessary to keep the prince warm, and it would soon only get in the way.

The carriage moves. Tom looks at the piece of paper that Marco gave him, now dry and slightly yellow.

The carriage stops.

Tom kicks the door open and jumps out of the carriage.

"Thanks, Jeff" Tom says but the carriage disappears before the horse was able to hear his prince gratitude.

Tom stops when he looks at the large black doors of the throne room, it takes less than a second to understand that the king had summoned him and that Jeff had decided to kept that information for himself and not startle Tom.

The sour feeling of being fear by his own servants flashes over the young man, but he ignores it and repeats to himself that 'it is a long process.'

The demon hurries to moves away, hoping that his father is not yet aware of his presence. But the doors open before Tom can get far enough to not be seen.

On the two large thrones sits two demons. The black throne belongs to the king of hell, Irrito Corde, a tall demon with four eyes who can see through any lie or ill intention, and take control over the mind of anything alive or death. The other throne belongs to his spouse, Venenum Pulchellus, a smaller demon with six tall horns that drip poison wherever he walks.

"Catomidio." The king calls Tom by his full name, a thing that he hasn't done since last time Tom accidentally fill in royal paperwork with his nickname.

"Your majesties" Tom bows and his third eyes quickly searches for people on the room, but there is only the three of them alone on the throne room.

"We had come to a decision that you must hear." Irrito continues, and Tom nods and swallows his worry of why would either of his parents behave so regal and … distance.

"We hadn't come to this decision lightly, he had thought about for years as the King and Guardian of our world, and as your parents." The King says and the man sitting next to him holds his hand to encourage him to continue.

"Next week we will choose you a fiance." The king states.

The news stay hanging around the room for a whole minute before Tom understands what it means.

"NO!" The young man screams and he can feel anger boiling on his stomach and raising up his throat.

"This is a royal de-" Tom's father starts to explain but the young demon won't let him finish.

"You PROMISED me. You promised me that I would get to choose. THIS IS MIME!" Tom screams and he ignores the smoke that comes from his mouth, he ignores his parents hurt expansions, and he ignores his promised to himself to never give into his anger again.

This was the only thing he really wants, the ability to fall in love and pursue his love interest.

"Tom we are sorry-" The guardian tries to explain with his soft voice.

"Liar. LIARS. You promised me!" Tom hisses and he can see fire growing around him.

"ENOUGH." The king says, and Tom sinks to his knees as he tries to fight an nonexistence weight over his shoulders. The four eyes illusion won't break and Tom can only show his discomfort by burning everything at his reach.

"This is the fifth time you call off your engagement!" The king exclaims and his partner nods.

"Fifth! If you want to date, then that is okay. You are young, but you proposed too quickly. You get exposed and then you get hurt and then you…" 'angry,' Venenum doesn't finish his sentence. He tries to not mention, his son's rampages of destruction that follows after a relationship ends badly.

"Tom, you are a prince, and by dating other royals you can cause complications with other kingdoms. This has never stop you...but it is time to put your love search to an end." The king states and Tom can feel his eyes sting with a bitter liquid.

"Y..you promised me…" Tom insists and he can feel his anger dying with his flames, and a new feeling of deep sadness blooming on his chest.

"I know." The king whispers truly sorry to break his promised.

Tom doesn't say anything else, but his brain plays back the story his parents had told him since he was but a larva.

The story of when they meet.

The king turns to his lover who nods in silent agreement, and both hope they had taken the right decision.

The four eyes hypnotise the prince to go to sleep, and Tom closes his eyes and dreams of that story his parents used to tell him.

Tom hears the pretty love tale that everyone knows, but his favorite had always been his parents.

 _Irrito the crown prince sits next to the king, the ball will soon start when the young demon sees a beautiful stranger. A pretty noble from an small family, Venenum Pulchellus, and they lock eyes. The prince stands and walks across the ballroom because he needed to make sure they would dance the first song. Three years later the kingdom would celebrate their wedding._

When Tom wakes up he is on his bed wearing burn pieces of his former cloths that somehow survive his fire. He stays sitting on place trying to figure out what to do.

That's not his story, and it would never be.

Tom picks up a small piece of burned red fabric, and hopes that Marco would understand why he burned his gift.

The news of the king' decision to marry their only son made its way through the kingdom before bedtime.

The preparations for the party started next morning.

A great ball and every single noble of marriage age would come to see the demon prince and have a chance to be his life partner. Or what Tom knew people would called it; the biggest largest hand-picked forced dating pool for a rich spoiled demon.

Tom heard that the invitations would be sent by the afternoon.

The young demon wishes to do something to stop the ball from taking place, but he knows he won't be able to stop anything his parents want.

So he simply doesn't help.

He doesn't choose the music, says what are his favorites plates for the feast, he offers no opinion on the decorations, the crystal chandeliers, the stoic status that hold fire by their delicately crafted fingertips, he stays sitting as his tailor tries to design a suit for the prince, he doesn't even look on the little colorful pieces of carpet the royal party planner offers him, but at the end of the week the palace looks like is ready to host all royal weddings.

Every demon Tom sees has a huge grin that showcases every fang and teeth. On any other night Tom would had enjoy the sight and he himself would be ready for a great dance, since all devils love to dance, but as beautiful as the night might seem it could not change their hollow reason to celebrate.

"Your highness…" Tom turns to face his tailor who had been chasing him all week.

"What?"

"Your suit is ready!" The little demon answers between scoffs of air. Tom nods and walks to his bedroom, knowing that he can't push trying his suit any longer.

The little demon hurries to help the prince dress once they reach his room, and Tom tries to not care and not to praise the tiny servant for her splendid work.

The prince had never work with her before, and most likely he would never do after threatening her so coldly, but her work was beautiful.

Each cut of the fabric was bold and precise, the dark color made a wonderful contrast with the silver shoulder jewelry, every detail from the ruby pendant resting on his chest -right over his heart, to the craft work of the thick metal heels.

It was perfect, yet it was wasted.

"Is beautiful." Tom says bitterly, but the little demon still smiles brightly at the haft heartfelt praise.

"You look beautiful." The tiny tailor says.

As on cue, someone knocks and calls Tom to come out. They are waiting for him.

 _They are waiting for him_.

Tom questions that sentence for a moment. Who is waiting? Every royal who had been invited must had come. Rejecting the invitation would had been too disrespectful, and his kingdom has done to war for much smaller offences.

It was only then when Tom actually question his predicament from a more political and economic point of view. His kingdom as beautiful as it is, it doesn' had many products that can be exported or trade with other kingdoms. What they do had is a large, large military with plenty of weaponry and soldiers.

People don't necessarily want to be their allies, but they definitely don't want to be their enemies.

Once Tom had finished his thought he had reached the grand stairs, and the beautiful ballroom was full with nobles and royals wearing their best gowns and their best smiles.

The public claps as Tom descends the stairs, the king is giving an announcement that sound more like rules.

Everyone will get to dance with the prince later on the night, but they should uses this time for the future couple to get to know each other.

Tom mentally gags at the overly sweet wording, but the audience took the recommendation seriously and hurries to talk to Tom.

"Prince Catomidio!" Someone Tom had never meet calls him, and Tom stiffen at the sound of his own his own name, his parents really invited everyone.

"Hello Prince…" Tom stops as he tries to think what is the name of the young man in front of him.

"...Leomie, Second prince to the wonderful kingdom Bugles. I don't think we had the pleasure of meeting yet." The prince bows and Tom uses that moment to get away. But a young woman taller than him is stopping him.

"Tom… you look ...great" The tall lady tries to complement the demon, but Tom is painfully aware that she hates his guts because he dated her ex-girlfriend.

"Princess Luu… what are you doing here?" Tom asks bluntly as he remembers Luu being partial only to other ladies.

"...I was invited…" Luu says awkwardly.

Wow, his parents really invited everyone.

The demon wonders if inviting her was rude, or if not inviting her would had been rude.

Tom smiles and moves away from the crow that slowly follows him.

The demon knows that every royal and noble would not want to upset the quick tempered demon prince who belong to one of the kingdoms with the biggest armies. But he hasn't consider how many would try to actually woo him.

Which means someone might be willing to become Tom's fiance, and consequently the demon whines as he realizes he is truly screw.

The prince cringes at the sickly sweet compliments from both friends and enemies, and he feels sick at the too obviously fake interest from completely strangers.

Tom had decided that this is his personal torture fantasy. The most beautiful ball ever, and not a single person he can dance with or even talk to… and he would be engage at the end of the evening.

Until he sees Star.

The demon can't help but smile, he always smiles when he sees Starship, but tonight more than any other night.

"Princess Star!" Tom exclaims happily and he can see the princess turn startle by his voice, understandably surprise that Tom had decided to talk to her.

"Tom...haha, funny meeting you here." Star smiles and she pulls another princess in front of her.

"Starship, I just want to talk!" Tom says to Star, but he is now looking at Star's living shield. A pretty beurette on a large red dress cover with red lace roses, and adorned with little pearls.

"Whatever. Meet … My chaperone… Red...Rose..s." Star pushes her chaperone which throws off her balance as she stumbles forward. Tom offers his arm to help her stabilized herself.

"Hello, Miss Red Roses. I'm Prince Tom, this is literary my party at my kingdom." Tom presents himself, a little mad that Star didn't do the introducing herself, or that she didn't even bother to think a less fake fake name. But he is becoming distracted by the lady's familiar face. She smiles and forces some giggles before covering her face with a lacy white fan. The demon tilts his head in confusion at the lack of response, and turns to Star who is trying to escape.

"As refreshing as your honesty is tonight, that's just rude!" Tom says trying to not sound hurt, it had been a long time since he had been able to called Star friend but he still misses her. At the very least her chaperone seem to agree as she earnestly nods her head.

"Sorry." Star says looking down unsure of how to proceed.

"...It is okay. And don't worry, you are out of the race for my hand." Tom says and as expected Star let's out a sigh of relief, but so does Miss Roses. Tom turns to see her, surprised by her expression. He looks closer, and he notice something he feels he should had pick up as soon as he saw her; her dress is really pretty. The color is bold, and the details are almost too much yet it works, and the little pearls sprinkle on her dress and hair make her look like a creature made of fantasy and glory.

On contract Star's dress is far more simple and easier to ignore…Tom internally frowns at Star measures to stay out Tom's radar.

"Good, cause you had me worry for a moment there." Star says feeling far more at ease.

"How long do you think I can carry a torch? My pretty Starship, you had to let me go~" Tom jokes and Star hits his arms, a little stronger than playful but without any ill intentions. He hears Miss Roses laugh, and he turns towards her, not wanting to make her feel left out. But even though her smiles is covered by her fan, her eyes are telling things Tom can't understand to Star.

The princess nods on a weird way that can only be some type of secret signal, and Tom would guess it means 'hold Tom' because Miss Roses very delicate rests her hand and on Tom's arm.

"You so are not subble." Tom laughs and he tries to not think to hard about Star needed to always had him under surveillance, but he can't blame her.

"Like you can blame me." Star says as matter of fact.

"No." Tom agrees as he considers now who Miss Roses is… at this point Tom would not be surprise if she is a guard or a master fighter.

"So how are you gonna get out of this? Or how are you gonna live this down?" Star asks as she tries to keep her laughter out of her sentences.

"I don't know! I don't think I would ever live this done. This is what they are gonna talk at my wedding, my coronation day, and my funeral." Tom says as thinks that his reputation is worse than dead.

That his life might as well be given to someone else, because he doesn't longer want to live it. Not like this.

"Well, I know I won't never let you -. Wait...You don't had a way out?...Like this is for real-real?" Star stops, only now really believing what is already happening.

"Yes…" Tom says hating how defeated he sounds. He wants to do something, but he isn't sure what can he even do.

He feels Miss Roses looking at him with pity, his third eye turns its attention to her. She seems surprise, but only to be caught staring, she lightly fans herself but she doesn't look away.

"You are gonna regret this Tom…This is like the thing you always wanted…" Star says.

"Should I apologized again for proposing." Tom tries to joke to lighten the atmosphere. He feels Miss Roses shifts her attention to Star, most likely surprised of what she just heard.

"We were like twelve!" Star explains, and she felt it was all she needed to said. Miss Roses nods like that explains it all.

"She was the very first person I ever felt in love with." Tom turns to look at Miss Roses because he felt like she should know that he had always taken marriage lightly. Tom had always been a romantic, but it doesn't really matter anymore. The atmosphere becomes a little more tense, but Tom knows it was something he need it to said.

"Let's...move on." Star says, and Tom really wants to explain her that it is about the act of falling in love, not the outcome that matters. But before he could decide what to do a light shines over the ballroom. The light is red and it has the traditionally shape of the crescent moon. Worry of what it might mean, Star hurries to get away and she signals her chaperone to 'hold Tom.'

Tom tries to reach for Star and to try to explain to her what is going on, but Miss Roses holds him on place. Tom pulls away but Miss Roses pulls harder. Hard enough to pull Tom on an opposite direction a few feets away from where they were standing and almost trip the prince. Tom thinks she could had drag him further away if she hasn't trip herself.

Tom was barely able to keep her from falling by pulling her arm, but the real tragedy happen as she tries to regain her standing. They could hear the unmistakable sound of fabric ripping as the Roses stands.

Little murmurs bloom around them, as Tom kneels down to assess the damage done to the dress. Miss Red seem understandably shaken by the large rip at the lacy skirt of the dress.

"Tks. Don't worry Miss Roses, I had on my services the best tailors on the kingdom." Tom reassures Miss Roses who nods, but worriedly she searches the room.

"...are you looking for Star. You won't find her, I think my parents spook her with that little lights show… But don't worry. She can take care of herself." Miss Roses nods as the explanation and takes Tom's arm when offered.

"I tried to explain her that it was a little light show...my parents think they are being cute." Tom explains as they walk away, and he takes the light nod from his listener that he is being understood.

"They know this won't make me happy. Nothing they add to it would help...but they try and try. They had really gone over…but this is a farse… I won't find a lover like this… " Tom turns to see at Miss Roses' pretty face, she has long thick eyelashes -most likely fake, but what Tom really likes is her beauty mark under her right eye. It is at the exact same exact spot Marco has his.

Tom wishes he could meet Marco again, and he quickly wonders if the young man is a good dancer.

"They promised me I would be able to choose my future partner but...Sorry. I'm talking too much and things that you most likely don't want to hear...It just really easy to talk to you. But that's not a reason to just dump all my worries on you!" Tom tries to apologies, and he can't help but be a little surprise with himself with how much did he shared with an stranger… but it is easy to fill in silence.

Miss Roses gives his arm a little squeeze. Tom puts his hand over hers to show his appreciation, but he is tired of the heavy topics and he could use a distraction.

"So, do tell my beautiful Roses, why is a lady as graceful and powerful as you here as a chaperone instead of a suitor? Am I not worthy of your attentions?" Tom says smoothly, and Miss Roses chokes on her tongue and a blush paints her face of a pretty red she seem to be so fond of.

The brunette quickly looks away and fans her face a furiously.

Tom let's a good natured laugh out. He stops when he feels the light tapping of a fan over his chest.

"Oh, do not aim for my heart!" Tom dramatically asks as he places his free hand over the ruby pendent. Miss Roses' face heats up and she pouts at Tom's shameless flirting.

"Please do not look at me like that!" Tom whispers as he leads Miss Roses up the grand stairs.

"Don't try to blame it all on my, when is you who is stealing me away from everyone!" Tom plays with his words, and he enjoys the effect it has over Star's chaperone.

It was surprising for the demon to see the lady opened her mouth to say something, but closed it right away. Tom had guessed that Miss Roses wasn't able to speak for an unknown reason, but he hadn't considered that maybe she had just chosen not to.

The idea depressed the demon, why would Miss Roses not want to speak to him, but he decided against asking her.

They stay on silence after that.

Tom smiles as he sees Miss Roses finishing hooking her arm around Tom's while there walk. The young woman looks at the large painting, she very carefully touches the carvings in the walls, and stops to listen to the musicians play their instruments.

It was a nice silence, but soon Tom is speaking.

Tom likes to speak, and he knows he would speak forever if no one stops him. Something he has in common with Star.

He explains about the designs, even the more grotesque parts, and the history of each room they pass by. Miss Roses seem happy to learn about the palace and she points at things she want to know about.

It takes longer than it had ever taken to get from the grand ballroom to the royal tailor's office.

Tom knocks on the door as he explains about the long journey it took the past generations to bring this material to build the palace. Miss Roses nods at every important part, and she seem so concentrated that Tom almost expects her to pull out a notebook and a pen and start taking notes.

The door opens, and the tiny demon who attended Tom earlier on the night comes out. She seems worry to see her prince there, but he is obviously on a good mood, so she tries to relax.

Tom quickly explains the events that lead them to seek the help of the best tailor on the kingdom.

The tiny demon changes colors to show her delight, and she immediately invites them in and starts working on the skirt.

Her tiny long fingers go through the fabric, and she pulls the threats and ties them together. In less than three minutes her work was done, and no one would ever know.

Tom offers Miss Roses his arm before leaving, and she accepts it with a little almost shy smile.

"Don't get coy now. We hadn't even dance!" Tom plays, but before leaving they hear the tiny tailor talk.

"Are you sure you don't want a new gown?" The demon asks as she looks through looks on her never ending closet.

"Her dress is gorgeous! Why would she change now, after you fix the rip?" Tom asks curious of the answer.

"It is just not flattering. It doesn't go with his figure." The little demon explains, she shamelessly goes into detail that the red dress was pretty but it couldn't quite decided if it wanted the wearer to had breast or no, making seem awkward.

Tom ignores her recommendations, and he leaves the room with Miss Roses. They walk on silence, not a silence quite as comfortable as the one they share earlier. Tom had learn something he wasn't suppose to know.

Miss Roses steps away from Tom as they walk.

"I'm sorry for my tailor… she is stupid and I'll punish her later...unless you want to punish her?" Tom asks, but he only gets odd looks from his companion.

They reach the grand stairs and Tom knows they most likely won't talk at all…

"It doesn't bothers you that I was posing as Star's chaperone?" Roses asks and Tom needs a moment to understand the question. The voice was deeper than he expected, it was soft and calming and perfect and the only thing that it lacked was the sound of heavy rain covering the words.

Tom shakes his head as cues start to pill on his head. He feels his cheeks heat up as he looks at Marco. The demon puts his hand on the fan that Marco had been using all night to hide his face, and he lowers it to be able to see his face without any obstacles. Now, Tom can recognized the strong chin and the full lips, and under all that makeup there is a tiny scar on the side of his nose. And Tom wants to said something but his lips are frozen in place.

"Marco" Tom whispers and he see Marco's brown eyes widen and glow.

"How? What?...yes?" Marco whispers but his face lights up like Tom had just made a magic trick.

Tom smiles even though he can see Marco hasn't figured it out yet. He doesn't blame the human, his demon shape looks quite different and he even sounds different.

"Wanna dance?" Tom asks because he isn't sure what else to say, where to start to explain, but he has a feeling that Marco is a great dancer. So he offers his hand and waits for the human to take it.

Marco laughs a little but he nods enthusiastically.

But before Marco could accept the invitation, the king is speaking.

"Half of the night had passed, and if any participants would like to retire for the night, now would be the right moment to do so." Tom feels his throat close out of embarrassment as he hears his parents give a whole ballroom full of people an 'out' to not had to marry the ill-temper prince. The demon thought the situation could not be worst until he saw the guests leave faster than if the palace were to crumble over their heads.

Marco let's out a little laugh and moves closer to Tom, trying to soothe the prince's hurt ego but a hand grabs Marco before he could do anything.

Tom barely registered Star running at an inhuman speed until she had taken Marco, the demon hurries and tries to stop her from taking the young man.

The brunette stumbles down the steps, he looks back at Tom and whispers an apology even though he knows the demon won't be able to hear it, and then he kicks his heels off his feet to be able to actually run.

Tom didn't even reach the doors before he felt a barrier keeping from moving forward, he guesses his parent had made preparations in case he had tried to escape.

He tries to ignore the barrier and run after Marco, to tell him that is him; the grumpy flirt on the bus station. But instead Tom can feel his will being dominated by the spell of the king.

The prince feels the power of the king flow through his body forcing him to walk away from the exit and back to the bottom of the grand stairs. He glares at his father once he is close enough, but the king's control won't even allow him to correctly express his displeasure.

Tom looks at the suitors who are left and he is surprise at the large number who stay.

A figure appears next to him, Tom knows who is by the smell alone, irony and sickly sweet; Venenum Pulchellus.

"Dad, what are you guys doing now?" Tom asks between his teeth which takes all his strength, but his father seem unaffected by Tom's distress.

"We just want to make you happy my little larva." Venenum says softly.

"Then. Let. Me. Go." Tom hisses.

"I can't." The guardian states and he rubs his son's shoulder. Tom whines and tries to fight for control of his body. His third eye can see the ties his father, the king, has over his body, over his life at the moment. The young demon breathes out smoke as he readies to fight with all his strength, ready to break free and flee the ball his parents had forced him to attend and meet the one person he would actually like to talk to, but his strength is nothing compare to the king.

Royals and Nobles hesitantly make a line and, prepare to take turns to had a quick conversation with the Prince.

Tom's fire, Tom's anger, Tom's power is not enough. Not when he keeps pulling back and trying to decided if he is ready to embrace rage as his core self.

Venenum looks at him with pity.

Tom can't fight with all his strength and without not transforming the ballroom into an inferno.

"Your father and I will choose a lover for you, with his ability to see into the future… We'll choose someone who will make you happy." Venenum tries to soothe his son, but his words had the opposite effect.

The young demon hisses, and the people around him back away slowly. None of the them want to actually marry Tom, and he can't blame them.

The demon breaths in as he concludes that maybe he won't had a pretty love tale like his parents, or even a chance to try a life or a month or a week or even a dance with someone as wonderful as Marco. But he won't settle for a cheap sad bargain like a hand pick stranger to call his lover.

A new type of rage grows inside of Tom as he allows himself to feed it, it grows like wildfire but it is invisible to the eye. The atmosphere surrounding Tom irradiates heat, the aura around him becomes heavy, and the air too hot to breath. Every liquid on the room boils, and the tile floors burns the guests feet, as heat is transferred through anything and everything on the ball room.

People hurry to back away to a safe distance but it is almost impossible to move faster than the scorching air surrounding the room.

"STOP THIS!" The king screams, but Tom simply ignores him. Irrito readies to force his son to stop through his hypnosis, but the young demon is unaffected by its power.

The demon prince can taste the licks of flames reaching the roof of his mouth, but he has enough control to keep the fire inside of him, and make the room feel like a new circle in hell.

Tom let's a little chuckle as he observes the whole room become a fancy oven without he having to set fire to anything, he readies to warm the guests to leave before they are cook for the next feast but people flee on their own accord.

Star felt Tom's power from the gardens of the palace, and she had asked Marco to hurry and stop moping about his shoes.

She wanted to leave before Tom could make an escene.

But then Star and Marco had stop at the sight of people running away for their life. There were no signs of fire damage but everyone's clothes were dripping with sweat.

"Gross." Star exclaims but her attention is quickly capture by the exponential rise in the temperature temperature.

"A heat wade? Star what is going on?" Marco questions her, he doesn't get an answer but he follows her anyways back inside the palace.

Walking inside the room should be the equivalent of climbing inside a volcano's mouth.

The blonde princess hurries to shoot ice blocks in front of her and towards Tom, but the water becomes steam before it can touch the floor.

Star tirelessly repeats the process trying to lower the temperature to a more bearable one while everything around them melt away.

Soon the ballroom has become a sauna, the steam only thickens but the temperature doesn't change.

"Marco get out!" Star says with a raspy voice. Even though the human wants to stay and help his friend, he can hardly breath and if he passes out he would only be a liability. Marco nods because he doesn't think he can talk, and he takes the pair of interdimensional scissors from Star's purse.

The young man prepares to leave but before he can he sees throughout the steam a figure moving. A silhouette too familiar running away.

"Tom?" Marco whispers so low he barely notice he had say his name at all.

Marco's feet are moving before his brain can decided if it was a good idea to confront an obviously upset guy.

A guy with too many issues to share, a shameless flirt with a messy past, a delusional demon who thinks that because he is a prince he belongs on a fairy tale, and worst of all a fool who fall in love too fast and too hard.

Marco runs faster than he thought he could, he tightens his hold on the scissors and whatever air is left on his lungs he screams.

"TOM!" The demon recognizes Marco's voice and he stops for a moment before deciding that he must get away from Marco, and everyone who he can hurt, but especially Marco. He had already seen too much of Tom's worst self. But Marco never stops and by the time Tom had decided he needs to move, the human had open a new portal.

Tom and Marco cross the portal and fall on the hard wet ground.

The human shivers at the chance of temperatures but he welcomes the colder weather.

The first thing they notice was the noise; steady and overwhelming, yet calming. Tom hisses at the cold touch of water over his body, steam is released every time a drop touches him, until his skin is overpowered by the pouring of the skies. The smell was familiar and new, both men let the water fall over them never trying to shield themselves until they had been soaked to the very last inch of their beings.

Neither knew where were they, but it only matter that whatever they where it was raining.

Marco opens his mouth and drinks the water as he tries not to think about bacteria. He tries not to look at Tom, and to let Tom had space until he is ready but it is hard not to stare.

Eventually the silence can't no longer be fill by the sound of the heavy rain, and someone must speak.

Marco fixes his now heavy dress to sit over it as he tries to think what to said. He would asked Tom if he wants to talk about, but he wouldn't be able to take the dejavu. Besides, he can't ask the same question when some many things had happen and so much as change, and yet nothing had made them more than stranger who talked once. Marco can't ask Tom the same questions again, so he stays quiet.

"...are you okay?" Tom asks softly, like he is scare of the answer.

"Yeah. I think so, I little dehydrated and maybe...sunburn but okay… Are you okay?" Marco answers, and feels slightly stupid for asking Tom such a thing.

The prince on the contrary he thought the question was funny as he let's a dry laugh out.

"Ha. You asked me?! On that whole room you asked the only immune person if he is okay?" Tom asks as he tries to look somewhere else, but there is nothing there besides the rain, the hard ground, and Marco.

"Well...you are the only one here! And …I think.. That you wouldn't just… set the room on… almost fire…?" Marco tries unsure of what Tom did, or why he did it.

"You don't know me." Tom offers that as his only answer.

"I know you are a demon...that has risen some questions...but they don't seem important at the moment." Marco tries to smile.

"I'm a demon. That doesn't seem important at the moment?" Tom asks ready to drop everything.

"Hey! Stop that!" Marco says, too tired to beat around the bush.

"Or WHAT?" Tom barks showing his many fangs. Marco can't help but flinch, and he looks away feeling strangely hurt. The young man had seen Tom being aggressive and dangerous, but that the first time Tom had act aggressive towards him.

They don't say nothing for awhile, the rain never stops or lessens, and they only listen to the drops fall.

Marco wonders why he feels so hurt, why he run after Tom? And why can't he just leave the other be and return to Star?

The human looks at the scissors on his hand but he set them next to him instead of using them. He was still considering to leave and he hears Tom whisper.

"I'm sorry." The apology sounds so vague, not like Tom didn't know what to apologies for but like there were too many things for the prince to be ashamed of.

"...It was not okay." Marco answers softly like he didn't want anyone but Tom to hear it. The demon turns to see him, feeling betrayed and guilty, he looks at Marco but he can't say nothing to that.

The human doesn't cowered at the sad eyes the demon possesses, and he moves closer and observes regret and sadness take over Tom's being.

"I'm sorry- I didn't mean to. I had it under CONTROL -I- I was controlling my powers, no one was suppose to get hurt!" Tom tries to explain but soon he finds his words stuck inside of his throat, and his eyes burning with acid tears.

"No one got hurt! They should consume plenty of liquid and keep a close eye on their health for a couple days, but no one got hurt." Marco says.

The human holds Tom's hand and he squeezes, and he hopes the demon would know what he means.

"...are you sure…?" Tom asks as he presses harder on Marco's hand.

"I think so, but I'm not sure. So, we need to come back." Marco says and he can see Tom's fear at confronting what had he done, but Marco doesn't need to explain Tom the importance of taking responsibility for his actions. Tom simply nods on defeat.

"Could we stay longer?" Tom almost begs, but as much as Marco wants to make the other comfortable he knows that Tom needs to see his damaged.

"We can return here another day...hopefully one day I'm not wearing half a ton of wet lace." Marco smiles as he tries to stand. He looks at Tom who only stares at Marco like he was half expecting to take what he just said back, but also hoping Marco really means it.

"...Do you want to come ...with me...again?" Tom asks nervous of the answer, but Marco simply smiles and offers his hand to help the other up.

"Hopefully next time will be under different circumstances. You still owe me a dance, remember?" Marco says easier than he thought he could, and he takes special pleasure when a darker shade of violet covers Tom's cheeks.

Marco cuts the fabric of the universe with ease and both observe the portal appear.

Tom squeezes Marco's hand one last time before they cross the portal.

Both men shiver one they step into the ballroom, and Marco tiptoes in place as he has the displeasure of discovering that the floor was frozen.

The demon moves to pick up Marco and save him from the new extreme temperature. Tom trembles as Marco's wet dress drips water over him, while he tries to find a way to respectfully and gracely hold the human wearing a large wet gown. At the end Tom had to choose between one or the other, so he ended up carrying Marco 'princess' style while Marco carries his four times eight feet of wet fabric.

"I knew I was going to need my shoes. This always happens!" Marco complains as he tries to think how to get to Star, and to check on the guests.

"'This always happens?'" Tom asks as he inspects the ballroom. Ignoring the fact that it was covered on ice, there wasn't any major damage. Tom, feeling relief, allows himself to let his body temperature raise.

The human can feel Tom's powers acting, but the demon gives him a cocky grin.

"I always end up on this type of situations." Marco explains after deciding to not listen to his better judgment and trust that Tom knows what he is doing.

"Should I be jealous?" Tom asks he points with his head at Marco resting on his arms.

The water evaporates around them, and on an instant the floors return to their proper state (not boiling or frozen). Tom helps Marco down, and the human tests the floor with the tip of his toes first to make sure there would be no more surprises.

"You are a flirt!" Marco laughs truly shock at Tom's ability to flirt at every opportunity.

"The urge to complement you is too strong." Tom says with a smile Marco would classified as dangerous. The young man can't help to giggle to the corny line, but still feel flatter.

Before Marco could decide how to answer he hears people coming there way.

Though, only a handful of people had stay they move fast and didn't seem worst than tired.

"Marco! Are you okay?" Star screams as she jumps to her friend, and pulls him away from Tom. She quickly looks over him and raises an eyebrow as she feels Marco's damp dress.

"Star, how is everyone?!" Marco asks as soon as he can.

"Good, no one got hurt! But why are you wet?... and with Tom?" Star asks glaring suspiciously at Tom at the last part.

"I figured to take him to a place where he could...calm down" Marco explains.

"Good idea, as soon as Tom left the temperature became easy to change… I kinda ice the place." Star fills Marco in.

"We notice." Tom finally speaks. He glares at Star when she ignores him.

"Marco where you guys go?" Star concentrates on her freind.

"I'm not sure...some place with rain." Marco answers honestly.

"Wow. You took a fire and rage demon to a rainy location. That's like taking a fish to breath some air to relax!" Star asks as she can't help to feel bad for Tom, she turns to check if Tom's cloths are still wet.

"Stronger demons had a resistance to water. And I even had a liking for water." Tom explains but it sounds like bragging.

"Are you okay then?" Star asks again to Marco who nods.

The princess looks at her friend who looks okay and says he is okay, she looks at the ballroom which had only suffer minor damage, and she looks at Tom who had a tantrum for a very good reason and still kept his powers under control ...relatively. But mostly she remembers seeing Tom holding Marco up so he wouldn't hurt his feet with the ice, and the prince helping Marco down slowly. She remembers Marco running after Tom like it was an instinct, a reflex, a need to reach the other boy.

"At least you are not getting married." Star says and Tom stays quiet until he realizes that Star is talking to him. Even though he mess up again, and he knows that Star doesn't plan to be part of his life on any way. She is talking to him.

"...yes." Tom answers, and he feels Marco softly elbow him. And suddenly Tom remembers that not getting marry at the moment is a very good thing.

"And you most likely won't get marry in aaaaaaa whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiillllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Star sings, and Tom and Marco laugh.

"Is okay. I can wait." Tom says and he tries not to look at Marco, bringing marriage before a first date can't be good...at least it had never work well before.

"Good, cause you are totally are gonna be grounded for the rest of your life!" Star says and Tom laughs again, he gets ready to tell Star that he is not longer a child but the princess continues talking.

"Because you just assaulted it like an incredible number of royals on one night!" Star says and Tom stops laughing.

"You are death, aren't you?" Marco asks as he can almost see Tom witness his own fate.

"Yep." The demon answers and he doesn't even bother looking at the portal Star opens.

"If you had visiting hours, the we might come to your cell." Star jokes a little before jumping inside the portal. Once on the other side she get comfortable. Tom is not the only one that would get a long lecture.

"I'm death. I'm so, so, so very death!" Tom whines as he notice he hasn't yet face the consequences of his actions.

"I'm really sorry." Marco tells him as he reaches for Tom's hand. The demon is surprise of how fast he finds comfort on the human's little embrace.

"I think I just attended my last ball." Tom tries to joke and ignore the situation.

"You better not! You still owe me a dance." Marco flirts and he can feel his cheeks heating up. Tom face lights up and he smiles like Marco had just promised him the moon and the sun.

"Then I promise I'll hurry and prepare another ball, because my biggest regret tonight is not had been able to dance with you!" Tom says almost too fast, and Marco can't help but laugh.

"That's your biggest regret tonight?" Marco smiles and he looks at the demon who doesn't seem to plan to take back anything he had said. The human moves closer to the portal and he knows he had taken too long, Star will worry, but he isn't ready to leave Tom.

"I get it. I'm a great dancer." Marco says before jumping through the portal.

Tom smiles. It didn't had quite the right beginning and he doesn't really knows how would it end, but for first time Tom feels like this is the story he was to tell people. This is his own fairy tale and he is ready to treasure it.

AN: okay, I'm not sure why it went this direction. I had like seven different ways this could had gone down, but this is what happen. I hope you guys like it.

Fatin764 you were right, I ended up going with the dress. And thanks for everyone that asks for a sequel; Meoledy, Nanami M, thomaspheasant, bookgirl111.


End file.
